


Baby, you're so beautiful

by concupiscentia



Series: My lovely secretary [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Insecure Jackson, M/M, Praise Kink, boss!jinyoung, more of a fluff thing tbh but still, secretary!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"JinSon where jackson has a praise kink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you're so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! That's a prompt I received through curiouscat.me, and I've done because I really felt like writting Jinson and continuing that boss/secretary thing.  
> Yes, Jackson has (had?) low self-steem, and it's the reason behind his continuous work out. Due to circunstances, he acquires a praise kink as Jinyoung keeps praising him whenever they are... on it, or on daily life to be honest.  
> Lets all understand that, sometimes, "good looking" (it's subjective!) people have low self-steem too or are overall insecure about themselves.  
> So yes, I hope the anon that prompted me on this enjoys this drabble! Please try to listen to "Moonlight" and "Like Oh" while reading this.
> 
> Not betaed lmao sorry.

There is barely any light to the room as Jinyoung walks inside it, a candle burning slowly by the side table and filling the air with it’s soft sweet scent, making a very weak job on lightening up the person that is on his bed. Thankfully, the wind blows calmly past the curtains, moonlight making it’s way through the brief created breach to fairly grace the person’s features. Jinyoung swallows thickly, wonders if it’s okay for him to walk even closer – to turn on the lights, but probably not.

He will wait his eyes get used to the lack of light inside his bedroom.

Because of course Jackson wanted the place as darkened as it is right now, but Jinyoung can’t pinpoint the reason behind it. Does he still have shame on his body? Jinyoung did talk through with it, because Jackson is the most handsome (and sometimes also prettiest) person he has ever met in his entire (20 and late) life. Or does he just wants the mystery of the darkness to make it all much more sexy? Honestly, he doesn’t need it. Jackson’s so sexy that he has the older on his finger without a fight, without an argue.

“Jackson.”

“I’m here, and please don’t turn on the lights. Please come closer Jinyoung-nim.”

There is it. Jackson’s voice is low, uncertain. What is it?

“I won’t. Did you prepare something for me?”

“I did.” Now Jinyoung can _hear_ the glee on his voice, imagining the fair smile printed onto the other’s features.

“I can’t wait to see it then, pretty baby.” Jinyoung finally gets used to the dim light, being able to recognize what’s Jackson wearing.

It makes the older hold his breath for a little while. Jackson, for the first time, is using one of his boxers – that somehow are a little tight on his thighs and hug his waist perfectly – and wearing the white tank top Jinyoung brought him not a week before, which hugs his torso well and shows with no difficult the perfection that is his body. But that’s not what makes Jinyoung throat go dry, not really. Jackson’s wearing a choker on top of that, his hair is still the platinum blonde that shines whenever the curtains are blown by the wind, fringe almost falling on his eyes and a weak, but proud smile on his lips. The older also notices how Jackson plays with the hem of his shirt, not looking up at him.

“Oh, how stunning you are.” Jinyoung breathes finally, crawling almost predatorily towards his beloved one. “You did hear me when I said you’d look extra wonderful by wearing chokers… I’m amazed.”

Jackson’s smile only grows, lifting his gaze to finally look at Jinyoung, cheeks going scarlet when he notices the way the older is looking at him, watching his every move. “Did you really like it?”

“If I liked it? I _love_ it.” His hand reaches up to Jackson’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb while the younger leans on his touch. “How lucky am I to have you?” Jinyoung smiles proudly, ignoring the strong throbbing inside his sweat pants. “Apollo, the god, would look commoner next to you if I must confess.”

Jackson makes a small sound, crawling slowly to settle himself on Jinyoung’s lap and throw his arms on his shoulders. “Why do you keep praising me? Do I deserve this much?”

Jinyoung feels Jackson equal hard dick pressing on his belly, but groans as the younger weight increases the pressure on his own. “You’re correct.”

“I don’t.” Jackson leans in and hides himself on Jinyoung right where neck meets shoulder, his breath hitching once the older sneaks warm hands under his tank top. “But please, don’t stop.”

It’s right then that his clothes are taken off one by one, only the choker being left, while affectionate remarks are spoken – sentences like “Every time I see you, dear, my heart skips a beat,” “I love to watch your contorted face as you ride me, so pretty, no one can ever beat you Jackson,” “You’ve graced my whole life, baby.”

By then, Jinyoung also was naked and ready to go, thickness heavy against the younger’s body as he slowly rocked against him. A shiver went down the boss’ back as his secretary’s short nails scratched gently his scalp while a dragged moan left his mouth, it’s the sexiest thing. “I’m going to come.”

Jinyoung has to stop so his secretary won’t. He doesn’t want this to be this quick. “Not now pretty baby.” Jackson almost comes right then and right there, but manages to hold it back, mewling lowly. His boss, though, smiles wickedly at the sight – that is, Jackson’s contorted, yet handsome face. “So, so beautiful.” He kisses up Jackson’s neck and jaw line, taking his time to explore the extension of his secretary’s torso with his hands, thumbs purposefully circling the pointy nipples. “I’m lost on your whole.” Jinyoung voice is heavy with arousal, dragged and rusky even, so much it surprises the other for a brief moment.

Jackson moves up to press a soft kiss to his boss’ lips, face lightened up with so much glee. “Want you buried in me.” And to make a point, his legs lock around Jinyoung's body to bring him closer again.

The older growls lowly, maintaining control to be able to prepare his secretary as fast as he can without hurting him – or at least with the least pain. But if the noises Jackson produces are something to go by, he needs it quickly. So Jinyoung gives it to him as quickly.

The sight Jinyoung has right now is magnificent, letting it escape from his mouth quite not aware of it. “Gorgeous…” Is surprised by a second or two, but smirks at Jackson who keeps the absolute pleased smile on his features whilst his legs are being separated to accommodate the older between them.

To be that deep inside his beloved baby, his stunning Jackson, with such tight walls swallowing him and clamping at the right time and with the right pressure, is something Jinyoung can’t descibre. Jackson clings to him, heels pressing on the small of his back and short nails digging on his shoulder blades, it boosts his will to get Jackson throughout fucked and pleased. His secretary’s moans are something else, as he is very, very vocal. His voice is a show on it’s own, getting ruskier and ruskier from the heavy usage, but sometimes having high pitches – signaling that yes, Jinyoung is fucking him just right. The bed does complain a few times, the creaking sound mixing with his secretary’s pleasure noises.

Jackson cums so hard his walls massages Jinyoung’s dick real tightly, something that throws the boss off the edge and makes him cum as hard, each time he impales himself inside Jackson, the slapping noise is almost deafening.

They stay like this for a while.

The candle isn’t enough to soothe the heavy sex scent inside the room, nor is the wind able to dissipate it.

The moonlight still shines on them, though.

Which makes Jinyoung remember one thing he didn’t say.

“The moment the moonlight hit you earlier, my heart truly stopped for a while. That’s how beautiful you are, that’s how much you affect me. Words truly can’t measure all the feelings I hold for you.”

Jackson doesn’t sketches any reaction, so the older smiles to himself thinking he might have fallen asleep and didn’t hear a thing (although feeling a tad like a fool for confessing such a thing for someone who's assleep), so he makes a move to get off Jackson.

But the man under him tightens his arms around Jinyoung. The boss can’t see, but a small smile still lingers on Jackson’s lips while two or three tears fall from the younger’s eyes. Rather than arousing, Jinyoung words caress his vulnerable self.

That’s when Jinyoung notice he might have touched way too deep, but in a good way. He wants Jackson to know it all, wants his handsome baby to know the world stands no chance next to him.

“Tonight we have painted the moonlight with our own colors, and I will remember those colors for forever; As long as it takes.” He whispers to Jackson.


End file.
